


My Boyfriend's Boyfriend

by dametokillfor



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory Negotiations, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dametokillfor/pseuds/dametokillfor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo doesn't want to compete with Damon for Ric's affections, not when there's a much better way to solve the problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jo and Ric

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pleasebekidding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasebekidding/gifts).



> For PBK, because she gets it. She totally gets it.

"So, you have a type." Jo tells him, laid back against the pillows, looking down at Ric as he lazily strokes her stomach.

Ric looks at her, that sweet, slow smile across his face. There's that flutter again, the feeling in her stomach which always makes her remind herself she's a grown woman and is far too old to be having butterflies.

"A type?" Ric asks, a kiss pressed to her collarbone.

"Blue eyes, dark hair, great smile, quick witted, _very sexy_."

Ric knows where this is going. It needs to stop. It's not as if he hadn't noticed the similarities himself, but he'd been really good at denying them. 

" _You're_ my type." He tells her, trying to derail the conversation. He is not talking to his new girlfriend about Damon in what is supposed to be the afterglow of their first night together.

"So is Damon."

Ric buries his face in her shoulder, "Jo, afterglow."

"I know," She says, lifting Ric's head, "I just thought you'd have had your mind so blown that you'd have lost all inhibitions and would tell me about what happened there."

"Nothing happened there." Ric lies.

Jo dramatically clears her throat, "Nearly gutted by my brother."

"You are the worst girlfriend ever," Ric groans, rolling onto his back. 

"Grown woman, Ric, dropping the g word isn't going to make me swoon so hard I drop this." Jo says, with a teasing smile, ignoring the flutter again. She tucks herself in next to him, gently drapes an arm across his broad hairy chest. (And oh God, she loves that). Ric wraps an arm around her shoulder.

"It wasn't anything really. We fooled around a few times. He wanted to go after Elena, so we broke it off." 

(He leaves out the part where he could have died when Damon ended it, because he was head over goddamn heels. Or the part where he drunk dialled Damon and begged him to turn him, to run away with him, forget about Elena. Damon never held that one over his head, which just made it even worse). 

Jo rubs his stomach, kisses the closest spot to her. She's not stupid, knows it's not the whole story. Ric obviously loved Damon, probably still does. 

"Okay." Jo says, "So, now he and Elena are over, if he realised he'd made a dumbass mistake giving you up, because he did, would you take him back?"

"There are easier ways to break up with me, you know." Ric laughs, nervously. He doesn't want to have this conversation. 

"Oh please, I'm not giving this up, especially not now I know about that thing with your tongue." Jo smiles, putting Ric at ease, "But be honest, if he asked you to take him back?"

"Honestly?" Ric asks.

Jo nods, "Honestly."

He wants to lie, wants to tell Jo that he's crazy about her and that Damon means nothing to him, but it's only half true. Jo is amazing, she's the greatest woman he's ever met, he could see a real future with her, but Damon...

"Your silence says it all, Ric." Jo says. 

"But..."

Jo leans up and kisses him. She doesn't want to hear platitudes, it's not why she asked. She knows Ric likes her, knows he's going to give her a load of crap about how he doesn't want to hurt her, _blah, blah, blah._

Ric opens his mouth to speak again, she quickly covers it with her hand.

"Shut up." She tells him, "I've already told you that I'm not giving this up, I know that you like me, I like you and I want this to work."

He nods behind her hand.

"So you're going to go to Damon, when I decide to let you out of this bed which I've got to warn you, Ric, might not be til the middle of next week sometime. After all, I'm a doctor and you're injured, it'd be negligent of me to let you out any earlier." She can feel the smile against her palm, takes her hand away from his mouth and rests it on his chest.

"But when I let you leave, you're going to go to Damon and you're going to tell him that you're still crazy about him. You're going to have amazing make up sex, and you're going to tell me every sordid detail." 

"Jo..." 

"You're going to tell Damon that I am willing to share you."

Ric's mouth opens to speak, _no, I don't want that_ , but Jo quickly jumps in. 

"You're going to shut up, because I will gag you if you start to protest this." She tells him, "I would rather share you with him, than have you only half in this because of some unresolved feelings you two have."

"You're going to invite him to dinner after you two have got all the make up sex out of your system, and we're going to discuss this properly. If that discussion results in you and I being together, and you and him being together separately, that's how it will work. If that discussion ends up with the three of us in this obnoxiously large bed of mine," She sighs theatrically, "then I suppose that's something I'll just have to deal with."

Ric isn't entirely certain his brain hasn't short circuited. He doesn't want to speak in case he makes noises akin to a horny teenager who's just touched his first girl. He nods, trying to smile in an entirely casual way. 

Jo grins back at him and kisses him, sweet and slow. She's not staking a claim, she's not trying to remind him what he's going to miss, she's simply kissing him because she can and because the damn look on his face is too cute not to.

When she pulls away, Ric feels like he can finally pull himself together enough to speak.

"You're amazing." He tells her.

"And a bit selfish." She admits, "I want to see you happy, Ric, but I want to be a part of that too. Besides Damon's hot, it wouldn't be a great hardship to include him in this." 

Ric can't help but picture Damon and Jo together, all pale skin, dark hair, slim lithe bodies. He's surprised by the lack of jealousy he feels. It's a gorgeous sight, he needs to see it for himself, needs to see it happen for real. The way they'd move together would be fucking beautiful. He knows if it weren't for the damn painkillers kicking in, he'd be hard right now. 

"So, do we have a deal?" Jo asks. 

"Yeah. A deal that is way too good for me."

"Well, you know, if Michael Fassbender shows up, you could extend the same offer to me." Jo says, grinning at him.

"I'll bear that in mind."

Jo drops another kiss to his lips, "But now you need to get some sleep, doctors orders."

"How often are you going to use that one?"

"It's why I really went to med school." Jo tells him, "Nobody can refuse them. Now, you sleep, heal. Tomorrow, you will be confined to this bed while I check every single part of you to see just how well you're healing."

"Yes, Dr Laughlin." 

"Oh, you are so calling me that during your check up." Jo tells him with a smile, as she curls into his side. Ric wraps his arms around her, presses a kiss to her hair and closes his eyes, wondering to himself exactly how he got this lucky.


	2. Damon and Ric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo and Alaric have discussed their potential new arrangement, seems only fair to let the other point of the triangle know what Ric wants.

Jo stands by her word and doesn't let Ric out of bed til the following Tuesday, when work calls and she can't pretend she has flu any longer. Ric doesn't think about Damon in all that time, doesn't even find it hard not to think about him, Jo knows how to keep his mind solely on her.

Now he's back in his own house, it's all he can think about. He doesn't bother calling him, knows he'll turn up of his own volition soon enough. It's Ric's space, Damon has to invade it, make it his own.

He finds that he's nervous, something he'd never associated with Damon before, not even without vervain and with his throat bared. He's not afraid of rejection, but it's been so long. What if Damon isn't interested anymore? What if it had only been about letting off steam? He feels like a teenager again, hates himself for it.

Ric's phone buzzes. He looks down to see a text from Jo.

_Damon came by the hospital. Think he smelled you on me. You're in for a great night. x_

Ric smiles, can't believe his girlfriend is this amazing.

He sends her a quick reply, a kiss emoji on the end. (She hates the things, _they're killing the art of conversation, Ric_ , so Ric can't resist).

He's barely hit send when he hears the door open and a string of curses fly out.

"You were a goddamn vampire, how does your house know you're human again?"

Ric smiles as he heads to the door. Damon is there, leaning against the doorframe, a bottle of bourbon hanging from his fingers. He's wearing his ill gotten leather jacket over a t shirt which is at least two sizes too big for him, a blue grey colour , it's not his style at -

"Is that my shirt?" Ric asks.

"People keep trying to kill me, again, I'm not about to compel myself nice clothes for them to keep getting stabbed." Damon tells him. He pushes his hand against the invisible barrier keeping him out of Ric's house, "Let me in."

"After you insulted my clothes?"

"I have bourbon." He shakes the bottle in his hand.

Ric reaches out, snatches it from his grip. He shakes the bottle back at him.

He might be desperate to throw Damon into his bed, tear all the clothes from him (the shirts came out of a multipack, he's not exactly attached) and show him just how badly he's missed him, tell him Jo will let them have this too.

Doesn't mean he's going to let Damon know that just yet.

Damon plasters on his most winning smile, "You get the pleasure of my company, whenever I like."

Ric rolls his eyes, moves away from the door, "Come in, Damon."

Damon walks past him, slaps his chest. It still hurts some, but not enough for him to grunt in pain.

Damon moves through the house, makes his way to Ric's lounge. Ric doesn't want to know how he knows exactly where to go, assumes it's the same way he helped himself to his clothes. Damon and Ric were vampires at the same time for a spell after all.

"Nice place you have here." Damon tells him, dropping onto the couch, sticking his feet on the coffee table, "Classier than the loft."

Ric sits in the chair opposite him, takes a long drink from the bourbon in his hand, before passing it to Damon.

Damon takes it, takes his own drink before he starts talking, "I don't know whether to be flattered or insulted that your new girlfriend looks like me."

He's doing the face. The one Ric finds incredibly sexy and incredibly annoying at the same time.

"Hadn't noticed."

"Right." Damon tugs at the shirt he's wearing, "And this is Burberry."

"The shirt again?"

"It's a tragedy, Ric. It's actually chafing my nipples."

"What are you getting at Damon?"

"You need to go shopping."

"The other thing."

"You can't pretend you never noticed. Put a wig on me and we'd be twins." Damon says, "Makes me a little jealous, Ric. Wasn't I enough for you?"

"Pretty certain I was the one who wasn't enough for you, Damon." Ric tells him, and he knows it's harsh but it's true. 

Damon's eyes narrow, and Ric instinctively finds himself reaching to twirl the Gilbert ring, the one that drove him insane and isn't there anymore.

Damon is on his feet in seconds, zipping across to where Ric is sat, pushing him back into the chair, "You know that's not true."

"Could have fooled me."

Ric's not sure if Damon is going to kiss or kill him.

"You were always enough, Ric."

Ric's greatly relieved when Damon choose the former. And fuck, that escalated quickly, but Ric's glad. He doesn't know how long he could have bickered with Damon before he'd snapped.

The kiss is desperate. It's been years, actual years since they last kissed like this, since they last kissed at all and all Damon can think is _why did I give this up?_ Ric being the one in his life like this makes so much sense. 

Ric's pressed against the couch by Damon's body, his hands pinned at his sides. Damon kisses so fiercely that he's almost afraid of being completely devoured. He wants to hold Damon as they do this, wants to touch him, wants to know this is really him and not one of the nameless pretty blue eyed, black haired young men he chased for a while. 

He turns his head, breaking the kiss, letting Damon mouth at his jaw, at his neck.

"Damon, please." 

"Not stopping, Ric." Damon says, against his neck.

"I don't - oh - not here." Ric pulls his hands free from Damon's grip with some effort, grabs his face, lifts his face to look at him, "Not the couch, not against a wall, not the floor. A bed."

They've never done this anywhere pre-meditated before, never done this anywhere they couldn't just play off as drunk fooling around. Damon looks at Ric for a long moment. He wants to say something stupid, something sarcastic, anything to ruin the goddamn tension between them because this is too much. 

He can't do it, just dips his head in a nod, "Bed."

Ric smiles, and Damon has missed seeing that smile, finds himself grinning back.

"Gotta warn you, my bra doesn't match my panties," Ric says, "Didn't think I was going to be getting laid tonight."

And Damon's laughing, and Ric's laughing and Damon is kissing Ric's grin and _he's here, he's really here with me again_. 

They make it to the bedroom, and that is an achievement in itself. The stairs are a challenge they've never needed to navigate before, and Ric is certain he'll have bruises on the bruises he already has but he doesn't care anymore. 

They fall on the bed, hands exploring bodies untouched, unchanged by the two years they've been apart. It almost makes it better, almost lets them pretend no time has passed at all.

Ric's shirt is the first to go, followed by Damon's jacket and his shirt. Damon contemplates tearing both of the shirts, but he secretly loves his friends bargain basement wardrobe. A cheap shirt goes missing (one that someone might have worn when the grief was too much to bear and they needed to feel their friend close to them) and nobody notices because it's easily replaced. 

Damon's at Ric's belt, fumbling a little in his desperation to pull it open. Ric's laughing, and Damon's not having that. He snaps Ric's belt off in a second with his vampire speed, followed by the rest of their clothes.

He quirks an eyebrow at Ric.

Ric shakes his head, "A little worried that your vampire speed is going to ruin all of this."

Damon narrows his eyes, "Personally, I'm a little worried your old man body isn't going to be able to get it up."

"I'm not old, you're just a damn eternal twink." 

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Maybe in about twenty years, when this starts to look creepy." 

"You make it another twenty years without getting your ass killed and complain about it then." Damon tells him.

Ric catches the worry in his voice. Don't die again, don't leave me. He reaches up and kisses Damon, "Deal."

Damon's face lights up, as if it's that easy, as if all Ric had to do was decide he's not going to die. He doesn't have time to dwell on how he might not be able to keep his promise before Damon's hand is at his cock.

"I'm bored of talking now." He tells him, stroking Ric slowly, "I want to fuck you, it's been too long, Ric."

And it really has, Ric realises, as Damon grabs the lube from the sidetable, slicks it over him. It's felt like no time at all, they've fallen into step together as if years haven't passed between the last time they saw each other. 

Their bodies still know each other, still knows the places to touch, the places which drive each other insane. As Damon is moving inside Ric, his lips are at the exact spots that he knows make Ric moan, make him curse his name. Damon's hand pumps at his cock and Ric lets slip a stream of nonsense against Damon's shoulder, his finger nails scraping down the vampire's back. 

Damon's teeth are scraping at Ric's neck. He's not biting, no matter how desperately he wants to, no matter how good Ric smells, how warm and how real he is below him. He's dying to taste him again but doesn't know if they're there yet, doesn't want to ruin this. They have so much time ahead of them, Damon will take him apart, make him beg to be fed on. He grins against Ric's neck at the thought, that they've got the time in front of them to do this again and again and again. 

He lifts his head, catches Ric's lips in a vague semblance of a kiss, lips barely meeting, more a mingling of breath. Their foreheads meet as Damon moves faster in him, giving up on the kiss in favour of just smiling at each other.

"I love you," Damon tells him, his voice ragged. Needs to say it now, needs Ric to know. 

"How could you not? Look at me." Ric replies, almost laughing, "I love you too."

Damon doesn't think he's ever smiled so damn hard. The words echo in his head as he reaches his peak, Ric's hands clawing at his back, clenching himself tight around Damon as he warns him he's close, chokes on his name.

Damon comes as he feels Ric's semen splattering their stomachs, hears the relieved, soft laughter against his shoulder, feels a wetness that he's not entirely sure is just the sweat between them. 

Damon falls against Ric's chest, eliciting an ooft from him. Ric rubs at his face, wipes away any stray sweat that leaked from his eyes, (it's his damn story and he's sticking to it because he's not a damn Disney princess with her sweetheart who cries during sex, _fuck_ ). He pushes Damon off him, the dead - ha - weight interfering with his need to breath. 

Damon lays face down on the bed, breathing heavily. Ric reaches over him to the box of tissues on the sideboard, grabs a handful and wipes at his stomach, throwing the used tissues at Damon's head when finished with them. 

Damon rolls over, pushes himself up on his elbow and glares at Ric, "Asshole."

Ric smiles at him, "Yup."

Damon smiles back, before his face changes, grows more serious, "So, about Jo's proposition."

Ric casts his mind back, trying to figure out whether he said anything to Damon about Jo's offer.

"Don't hurt yourself, Ric, she told me about it." Damon says, "I went to give her the shovel talk. Didn't expect her to be giving me one right back. She told me she expected me to keep you busy for the next week while she caught up on some things."

"She threatened you for me?" 

"Threatened to get her witchy mojo back, specifically so she could make my life hell if I hurt you." Damon tells him, "I was actually pretty impressed."

"That's my girl." Ric thinks, smiling fondly. 

"I don't want her." Damon tells him, "You just said it, she's your girl, and I want her to be your girl. I want you to have something that isn't touched by my special brand of screw up. Someone who's going to be there when I inevitably get myself killed or eaten or piss you off so much that you finally see sense."

Ric wants to argue the point. Damon isn't dying, he's not leaving him again. He's not getting rid of Ric as easily as all that. But Damon's on a roll.

"I do want you though." Damon tells him, "I want whatever this is too, because I'm selfish as hell and I can't give you up completely. I can't guarantee I'm going to make it easy, that I won't ever be jealous, or drink too much, or won't get kidnapped on date night, because I'm pretty good at screwing relationships up, but I want to at least try."

Ric smiles at him, leans in to kiss him again, "Yeah, I think I can handle that."

Damon smiles back, "Good. Otherwise I was going to have to convince you."

"Convince me?"

"Please, you don't think I only came here armed with a big romantic speech, do you?" Damon slaps his chest, "Honestly, Ric, it's like you don't even know me anymore."

"Maybe I don't." He says, "But I'm looking forward to getting reacquainted again."

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I make no claims to be an expert on polyamory, so if this comes across offensive in any way, please accept my apologies and know that was not my intentions.
> 
> I've picked and picked and picked over this chapter for days, and I'm still not 100% sure I'm happy with it, tbh. However, if I picked at it much more, I'd end up throwing my laptop out of the window. 
> 
> And because it's de rigeur these days, here's my [Tumblr](http://hannibalaric.tumblr.com). Do come vomit feels at me.

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to point out that I have never written polyamory before and would like to apologise if at any point this came across wrong or insensitive, that was not my intent.
> 
> There is a second part coming between Damon and Ric, which should hopefully be up within the next few days.


End file.
